Displays, particularly liquid crystal displays, are widely applied due to its excellent quality. With the tide of tablets, the liquid crystal display ownership is quickly increasing. Obviously, as the number of the liquid crystal displays increases, energy consumption increases accordingly. Under the background that non-renewable energy sources, represented by traditional fossil resources like coal and petroleum, are gradually getting strained, energy conservation of liquid crystal display products supplied with power generated by means of these traditional energy sources is increasingly necessary. To reduce the power consumption of the liquid crystal displays is of great significance for saving energy and promoting environmental protection. National standards of “Energy Efficiency Limits and Energy Efficiency Rating of Computer Displays” in China forcibly specify the power consumption of the liquid crystal display products.
The energy conservation of the liquid crystal display products is mainly realized by using a new technology to reduce the power consumption of components. For example, the power consumption of a liquid crystal display product can be reduced by substituting a traditional cold cathode fluorescence lamp with a light emitting diode with relatively low working voltage to serve as a backlight, using a new transparent material to improve the light transmittance of a display panel, etc.
Inventors discover that there are at least the following problems in the prior art: reducing the energy consumption of the liquid crystal display products by using a new technology is generally restricted by the formation, development and maturity of the new technology. In addition, the energy-saving techniques of the liquid crystal display products have yet to be further developed and improved.